


Homeworld High

by To_xis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Pearl x Lapis, Did i mention PEARLAPIS?! xD, F/F, Homeworld High, Jasper x Peridot because everyone loves Jasper x Peridot, Onion is freaky, Pearlapis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_xis/pseuds/To_xis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis Lazuli: a regularly transferred student arrives to Homeworld High. Where she meets Peridot and Jasper, and forms an attachment for the school's bad girl, only problem: she is apart of a group, The Crystal Gems that her friends seem to hate. How will she cope with this new crush, her friends' hate and the drama of highschoool?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: I wasn't spying for anyone!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pearlapis story. So please bare with me! You can also find it on Wattpad if you ever wish to follow it there. I'll be updating it there soon as here

Lapis laid in her waterbed, as it was Saturday, it was too early to get up. But she wasn't about to go back to sleep, for she was too excited. Sure, with her parents' job she had to move a lot. But her parents promised her that they'd be staying until she graduates. Which would be next year.

As soon as the clock on her nightstand read **6:00am.** She jumped out of bed, not bothering to turn the lights on, and made her way down the stairs, and made sure she was silent.

Lapis ruffled her dyed blue hair, and looked around. She was still getting used to the house, it was in the outer part of Beach City, the ocean wasn't all that far from the house. Lapis took another look at her parents' room, the white door popping out against the dark yellow walls surrounding it. _'They most likely won't mind if I left for a bit....'_

Lapis ran up the stairs, into her room and jerked the closet door open. She quickly discarded her night gown. Settling for a plain black shirt, blue shorts that reached her knees, and a white jacket along with her- _'Nah, I'll just go barefoot.'_ Walking out the door, Lapis took what she would think was the quickest way to the ocean.

She found her way easily, seagulls screamed above her. Lapis shushed the birds but that seemed to only cause more noise, so she gave up.

After about 15 minutes of walking the blue haired girl got hit with a familiar smell, the sea. The high tide had just begun, and the waves crash against the rocks and sand, Lapis took a seat in the sand, just out of reach of the water, save for her feet.

The sun was still rising, the golden hue spreads across the sky, it was beautiful. Lapis; admiring the view was startled when a crash was heard and the peaceful setting was disturbed.

Lapis whipped her head to the direction of the sound. The sixteen year old stood, and walked towards the sound, as she walked, she started to hear voices and the closer she got the clearer they got. The blue haired girl ducked and took cover behind a rock. 'Just in case...'

Another loud crash was heard, and voices developed into shouts of frustration and annoyance. Soon enough Lapis was close enough to make out what they were saying clearly and without problem.

"God Damnit Amethyst! You'll wake up Steven! And then you're going to be the one who puts him back to bed! God. You can be so fucking stupid sometimes"

_'Who's Steven?'_

"Oh that's really nice P! Because you're so perfect aren't you?!"

Lapis took a peek and saw two figures.. The taller of the two looked at the shorter with a careless look, and shrugged, She wore a black coat, with tails at the end, going all the way to the back of her knees, she had to be taller than Lapis, her actual shirt wasn't at full length, it was a loose belly shirt more or less. The shortness of the shirt left her stomach exposed, showing off more of her pale skin, it almost looked sickly. Her nose was quite long, and big, if you thought about it, it was almost like she had a bird beak, her black pants were lanky and loose, as all her clothing was. Her hair was a peach color, and styled upwards, into a pixie cut with a few curls near her head. Her thin lips were pulled tight as the other, much shorter one continued yelling.

"You're fucking doing it again! You keep acting like the only thing you care about is Steven!"

Who Lapis assumed was Amethyst, was plump, short barely reaching the upper stomach of 'P'. She had much plumper lips than her than the Bird nosed woman.

'Her hair must have been dyed. No one has white hair right?' 

Her black shirt was tight and did well to hug her curvy frame. The white boots she wore stomped in anger and the taller quickly shushed her in fear of waking this 'Steven'. Lapis bit her lip in thought.

_'I shouldn't be here. Maybe I should just go before this gets even more serious than how it already is'._  In the middle of her thought; Lapis was interrupted by a stomp of the smaller woman Amethyst yelling at P, and walking in the house where a baby's cry was heard.

_'....I'm guessing that's Steven'_ A loud sigh could be heard from the tall woman, as she trudged down the steps, pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, she sat on a rock relatively close to the one Lapis hid behind.

To avoid bring spotted; Lapis inched to the side of the rock farthest away from the smoker. That didn't stop Lapis to peek at the other. At a distance, the other looked much older, but getting a close up she didn't look but at most a year older than Lapis herself. Although her face was wary, and tired. She sighed before lighting the cigarette she must have taken out its place in the small rectangular box before she had sat on the rock.

The older girl pulled the collar of her jacket/trench coat up, covering half of her face, and seemed to bury herself into it even more. The smoke coming from the hidden part of her face almost looked like it was her breath instead of the smoke. She turned her attention to the side, and turned her head to the opposite side, away from Lapis.

_'Well it's now or never right?'_ She quickly scrabbled through the sand. That might have been her mistake. Her cause was the effect to sand being kicked up and the smoker looking her way, causing the peach colored teen to tackle her from the behind and slamming her front into the sand.

"You've got ten seconds, explain who you are, what you're doing here. And who sent you....wait don't tell me"

The taller one of the two lifted Lapis a few inches off the ground and slammed her back down into the fine sand. Earning a soft cry of pain from the blue haired sixteen year old.

"It was that blond bitch: Diamond, wasn't it?!"

Of course Lapis had no idea what the other was talking about so she just weakly whimpered and shook her head. Usually she would have put up a fight. But she got the message the taller female was not one to be trifled with, especially with the hold on her.

"My name is Lapis! I just moved here! I live about fifteen minutes away from here. I came down to the beach and heard a crash and came to see what it was! I heard you and the other lady yelling and I was just about to leave. I'm not spying for anyone! I promise I wasn't"

The other seemed to lighten up before fully pulling up. Lapis rolled away. Before standing.

"So, Are we alright?"

Her voice shakes before returning to its own, cool, almost liquid voice. It just flowed if that made any sense. The words just fluid. The other sighed, her tone a bit on the high side. But not too much yet sounded a little gruff.

"Yes. We are. 'Alright'" She walked away. Before turning her head to Lapis "But don't let me catch you here again"


	2. Chapter Two: The Cheeto and Green Dortio

After the eventful morning two days earlier. Lapis was completely starstruck. Questions filled her head. Diamond? Where they used to getting spies? Who was that any way? Who's kid was that. But at the moment. That didn't matter; all that mattered was getting on clothes for school. Which she would be late for if she didn't hurry.

She pulled on a simple white tee, over a long sleeved black shirt, along with a long blue skirt. The teen stretched before shaking her head and shoving black socks on with her black tennis shoes on. 'Ugh I hate wearing shoes. Fucking policies'. Lapis ran down the steps and started to run where her bus would be.

After the whole: 'So you're the new student. Well you'll be sitting...blah blah blah' with the bus driver. Lapis took her seat. Way in the back. Away from most. She stared out the window. Deep in thought before a loud yet hushed yell came from somewhere to her left. Turning her head she saw what had to be the strangest pair she'd ever seen

One was huge. The other not much taller than Lapis herself. One had a tan. The other was a greenish yellow. One had a wolfish grin as she held down the other one down who looked as if she's never smiled in her life. The hair of the larger was platinum blonde. And ruffled which made it look like it needed a good run through with a brush. The smaller had to have styled her hair every day. It was sticking straight up, had no flaws. Every part of it seemed to have worked with into perfection. The bottom half of her hair was facing away from her face. While the upper half was upward. In Lapis' view she looked like a green Dorito.

The other was huge. Much taller than Lapis, and probably one of the tallest people she's ever seen. She had discolored skin. Some patches, stripes and such of skin were sunburnt red instead of an orange tan. In short she looked like a Cheeto.

Huffing the Dorito starting calling the Cheeto a 'Clod' and to release her. Lapis rolled her eyes and looked on. Her regular cold self coming back in the first time since the move.

"Hey you! Blue one! Yes you! Free me from this huge clod!" Lapis turned her head. Eyebrow raised as she looked at the Greenish teen and gave an eye roll and shouted

"Hey! Big Buff Cheeto Puff! Leave the Green Dorito alone!" This rewarded Lapis with a confused 'huh?' From the large female. Lapis smirked darkly. That was, until the other started to look like Murder itself. She wore a wolfish grin and towered over Lapis.

"What was that?" Lapis, looked up at the Brute

"Well. I guess I shouldn't have thought you heard me. I mean, I don't think Cheetos have ears."

Dorito launched herself to Cheeto's arm. Yelling at her not to start a fight. Since she was doing good, it only being a month since she even thought about fighting. The discolored Cheeto backed off and sat down.

"Sorry about her. She's a bit. Eh with people. Not exactly the charmer. She's been working on it though! Anyway, My name's Peridot. And she's Jasper" Lapis nodded. Now knowing the names of the two 'Is everyone around here named after a gem? Or a rock? I mean I can't talk but still'

"It's cool. Name's Lapis. So, uh, how's your day so far?" Lapis cringed. 'Aren't we the greatest at talking?'

"Well, seemingly as it is 7:36am, it's a Monday. I'm going to school, and that means I can't work on my stuff that somehow keeps getting broken. It's been far less than pleasant."

"What the nerd is trying to say: Her day has sucked so far" Jasper cut in as soon as Peridot was done.

Nodding Lapis decided to join in. 'It'd be good to be social to someone right? No harm done'

"I woke up late, so I kinda hurried. I'm starved really. Haven't eaten anything much since yesterday afternoon."

Peridot nods and Jasper takes out her strap bag and tosses lapis a paper bag with the logo of a donut with the words 'The Big Donut' in bubble letters.

"I wasn't going to eat it anyway" was all Jasper said. Lapis nodded and gave her thanks before opening the bag and biting into a chocolate donut with sprinkles. Lapis wasn't exactly a fan of chocolate, but she gratefully ate it anyway.

The bus stopped at the school, Lapis was a bit overwhelmed, the school was huge. Probably ten times the size of her old school. She took a gulp before starting to walk. Until she was stopped by Peridot's voice.

"So, Lapis, do you have any idea what your schedule is? Me and Jasper have nearly every class together. Only she has band and I have computers and applications class." Lapis shook her head and shrugged.

"Nope, no idea at all, I was just about to head to the office to-" Jasper cut in before Lapis could finish

"We'll take ya there! The old croons will then let us show you around. Probably. But still! And then we'll have a reason not to go to first hour!" Jasper grinned and looked at Peridot as if questioning if she was in on the scheme. The teen sighed, pushed up her glasses, and agreed.

The trio walked down the hall. And faced a room, well rather a glass box with the words "Main Office" carved on the door. 'This whole place is intimidating' Shaking her head; Lapis turned the door. And was greeted by a short old woman, her dark skin wrinkled and frail looking. Her gray hair in a bun. She shooed Lapis inside and a woman with curly, black, hair. Wearing a thin black over jacket with a plain white shirt stood. She smiled down at Lapis

"Why hello there! I am Rebecca Sugar, but please just Sugar; Your principal! I am here to give you your needed schedule! And then I will show you-" Sugar was cut off by Jasper, who towered in size compared to Sugar as well.

"Me and Peridot agreed to show our new friend Lapis around the school. I mean, as long as that's alright?" Sugar held serious face. Before bellowing in soft laughter

"My my my, you're already making friends! Fantastic! Anyway, I will give you all a pass. Take your time!" The pale woman asked for Lapis' name and searched her up on a cartoonish looking computer. 

"Ahh! Here you are: Lapis Marine Lazuli! I will now print your schedule and write you all a pass." Sugar quickly did both of the listed and handed all of them a pass.

The trio walked as slowly as they could. Hoping to make the tour last as long as possible. Peridot still looking at the schedule.

"Alright Lapis, me and Jasper can take you to first hour, second and third hour, then fifth and then we all have the same bus so it'll be no problem." Peridot nodded and talked on and on about what seemed like nothing. She uttered stuff about Flask Robonoids. Before Jasper nudged her a little too hard. Lapis just shrugged it off before grabbing the schedule

Name: Lapis Marine Lazuli Sex: Female. Age: 16.

First Hour: Social Studies Teacher: Opal Susans. . Room 124

Second Hour: Gym Teacher: Sugilite Jennifer. Gymnasium

Third Hour: Math. Teacher: Alexandrite Holly. Room 132

Fourth Hour: Science Teacher: Malachite Maxwell . Room 21

Fifth Hour: English. Teacher: Stevonnie Stephanie Room 136

Sixth Hour: Theater. Teacher: Sardonyx Meredith Room 146

Lapis read and read over the schedule 'seems easy enough' Lapis turned to her new acquaintances. And nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get our asses to second hour!" Yelled the tallest of the group.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After running to the gymnasium. The trio had gotten changed, rushed out and were met by a tall woman with a giant plume of spiky, dark-violet hair kept in an untamed style. Her nails painted in a dark purple. And wore a ripped, dark-purple, black and burgundy body-suit, and a visor covering her eyes.

Lapis looked up at the tall woman. She towered over her. Even Jasper was small in size to her. She blew a purple whistle. And students lined up against the wall. Lapis quickly joined in.

"Alright, maggots! Today we have a new student! And as you all know. We celebrate such a occasion with a good old game of Dodgeball! Lapis, Diamond! Front and center."

Lapis wobbled up and stood next to the Gym teacher and looked around. Diamond's slender build with a nearly pale dove yellow skin fitting well with her vest like shirt, with two shades of yellow and her yellowish olive pencil skirt. Her blue eyes, flaked with yellow eyes shined with confidence. She was the same height as Jasper, if not slightly taller. Her deep blond hair in a bob-cut with spiked tips. Her upturned nose high in the air.

Lapis sighed, it was going to be a long game. Quickly the team's were chosen. Unfortunately for Lapis; her newly found friends were on Diamond's team. Peridot sent a apologizing look over to Lapis before joining Jasper and the rest of the team.

Diamond seemed to have the upper hand in the game. With the odd number of students. The teams weren't equal, and she seemed to have chosen the more athletic high schoolers.

But things weren't so bad. A male with silver hair that covered his eye and another with black dyed grayish spiked hair helped out a lot. Sylvanite and Topaz, although Topaz's ability to dodge was more skilled while Sylvanite's aim was incredible. Although, neither were a match for Jasper. Who successfully hit the both of them. Nearing the end of the game. Lapis had chosen to get Jasper out.

As the sunburnt teen aimed for the white haired teen named Sourcream. Before she could throw the ball at him. Lapis threw the red rubber ball at her nose. Successfully outing her. Before Lapis could celebrate her face was met with a yellow rubber ball, with enough force to knock to the ground. Peridot's rants from the bleachers being muffled for a few seconds.

After the end of the game Jasper walked up to Lapis and gave her an awkward 'You only beat me because I was distracted'. Peridot shrugged and walked off as soon as the bell rung, telling the two to hurry up so they don't miss Math.

The whole day went rather quickly. And the questions about her didn't exactly bother her either. Until sixth hour rolled around, you could say Lapis wasn't quite ready.

Upon entering the theater room, Lapis was greeted by a woman who towered in size, no longer surprising Lapis, quickly learning that all teachers seemed to be extremely tall. The woman wore a black, tailcoat tuxedo-leotard with a tangerine bow tie and a small, black star on her chest, her pale peach hair reminding Lapis of Peridot's. Her cheery voice seemed to be layered with lighthearted laughter. 

After introductions Lapis was greeted by millions of questions by her peers. A fair-skinned boy with a small tuft of blonde hair and a chubby face stared at Lapis. He wore a white sweater, a periwinkle shirt tied around his neck, and pale red footie pants. He never spoke just stared, effectively making Lapis nervous. 

"Uhh...so..how are you?" Lapis stuttered, the boy didn't reply, he didn't give any facial expressions to read, no body language, absolutely nothing. 

Before long, the white haired teen; Sourcream walked over and apologized for him.

 

"I'm sorry, Onion isn't a big talker, he doesn't exactly know what to do when meeting others" was all Sourcream said before leaving with Onion. Leaving Lapis alone again, not long afterwards the blue haired teen felt a hand grip her shoulder. Turning to face them, the sixteen year old looked up, and was met with a familiar face. 

P stood looking down at Lapis, as the shorter assumed, the other was at least a whole head taller, eyes narrowed she frowned at Lapis.

"It's you again." was all P said.

"haha...yah..me again" Lapis' mind worked a mile a second, trying to figure a escape from the conversation. Luckily Sardonyx had saved her in time, walking over and placing a hand on each teen's shoulders, all smiles. 

"It's so good to see you've made a friend Miss Lazuli, Pearl here can be a bit difficult, but I know for a fact she's just a big teddy bear on the inside! And a friend would be good for you Pearl" 

Now knowing P's actual name, Lapis gave a nervous laugh and smile and Pearl just scoffed, looking the other way, visibly showing annoyance. Sardonyx's grin wavered for a second watching Pearl before smiling at Lapis again. 

"Well, you two play nice now! I need to go check on Jenny and Buck" was all she said while walking off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the bus, Lapis watched Peridot play her Nintendo DS while Jasper listened to music. When the bus finally reached her stop. Lapis wasted no time to get rid of the wrenched shoes off and pulling out the book she checked out from the library on Sunday; Blood Wounds . And slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay, I have some really bad excuses for not updating sooner, mainly I don't have my main use of technology. And I suck at typing on Laptops. Also I've been getting hurt a lot psychically. Some accidents with a chainsaw, and also a tractor...But hopefully that won't happen again.


	3. Chapter Three: You Can't Be Serious Sardonyx!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Another update!

The past few days seemed identical to the next. Wake up, eat, walk to the bus stop, go to school, get stalked by Onion, avoid Pearl, go home, eat again, sleep. Make sure to rinse and repeat! 

So here Lapis was, on the bus with Jasper and Peridot, riding to school. The ride had been quiet. Since they were all occupied with their own things, Lapis reading, Peri on her DS, and Jasper listening to music. 

As soon as the trio stepped off the bus, Peridot groaned "Ugh, You guys look. It's the Crystal Clods" Of course Lapis became confused and turned to her technological friend "Who?"

"Well. Their name is really the Crystal Gems. But they are the most lumpy clumpy clods I've ever met. Their leader was Rose Quartz. But she died during child birth. Kinda sad really. But now their main commander is the one with the cube shaped afro, and a visor. Her names Garnet. The shortest one is Amethyst. And the medium is Pearl"

Lapis took a double take at Pearl's name and whipped her head back to see the same teen she'd been avoiding the past few days. And of course. They had to be in the middle of the staircase, blocking any entryway into the school. Amethyst was there too, wearing a similar outfit to the one on the weekend.

Peridot groaned and started to rant on and on. About how Diamond was greater than the any of the 'Crystal Clods'. Jasper just rolled her eyes saying that they were all weaklings and not worth her time. Jasper stood a whole head taller and than some than Garnet. 

Lapis looked at the two questioning on what to do. The three seemed to be looking straight at their little group. Peridot saw Lapis' look and turned to Jasper. Who just rolled her eyes and walked forward. Telling the smaller two to follow. 

Lapis synced her steps with Jasper's, not wanting to seem scared, hiding behind the brute. Peridot was slightly lagging behind. Amethyst looked up at Pearl. Who barely noticed the new comers. It was hard to tell with Garnet. Her visor covering half her face. Lapis' bravo faded with each nearing step.

Garnet spoke, her British accent calmed Lapis, for an unknown reason, It just was the type of voice that calmed people. 

"You're the one Pearl caught this weekend?" Garnet points to Lapis. Her tone of voice sounded more like a statement than a question. Both Jasper and Peridot looked at Lapis with a confused look

"Look, I just happened to be in the area. Not like I was up to something." Lapis replied. Pearl scoffed.

"No one, just happens to be hiding out behind rocks watching people." Jasper, and Peridot; connected the dots and stared at Lapis. Before looking at each other, like they were having some private conversation in their heads. 

Lapis rolled her eyes. Having no intention of being late to class. She walked forward. Before being grabbed by Pearl. She wasn't exactly surprised she was stopped, expected it really. But before anyone could say anything. The bell rang, signaling that school day had begun. Pearl kept her grip on Lapis, while the other two shrugged and walked away. Pearl following, but not without shoving Lapis into the front of Peridot. Causing the both of them to fall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch had been awkward. The trio ate in silence. Lapis had felt a pair of eyes on her and turned her head to find Onion staring at her. Shivering she turned back around. Before long Jasper spoke up.

"So, uh, Lapis, you spied on them?" 

"Ugh. No Jasper! Well kind of, but not intentionally!" Peridot had spoken up, already done with her food. 

"Did you find out anything about them? Like you know anything important?" Lapis stared at Peri, she knew what she was talking about. But should she really just tell what she found out about the supposed Crystal Gems? Had she really found out anything of importance anyway? She knew the other trio had a baby in their cares so she limited the amount of knowledge to them.

"I found out that Amethyst and Pearl fight?" Lapis shrugged her shoulders and Peridot groaned

"Anything else?!" The other teen shrieked obviously expecting more.

"Nope" Jasper bit the inside of her cheek. 

"Anyone and their dogs know that Amethyst and Pearl fight worse than a Cobra an' a Mongoose, not really any valuable information"

Lapis ran a hand through her hair. And shrugged "Sorry, That's all I got out of going there" before long the bell rang, signaling next hour. 

Things had flown rather quickly through the day. Malachite had been going over what they'll be doing for the next nine weeks, Opal had given them a few names and questions that they were able to look up for extra credit. Until of course Sardonyx's class rolled by. 

Onion had kept his eyes on something else for once since the blue haired teen had arrived. Pearl had been in the back. She wasn't bothering Lapis, and thus Lapis wouldn't bother her.

The favored Teacher had walked in with a box of film cameras. All neatly stacked. She gave her notorious grin and set the transparent box down on her desk. And turned to her class, grinning and clapped. 

"Alright my wondrous actors. Here's a real test. Now, you have the rest of the year to finish this little project. You'll be put into groups of three! Of my picking!" Groans and complaints filled the classroom "You will be given these cameras, and together with your group will film yourselves just being you!"

Lapis bit her lip and looked around, as did many other people in the class room. Topaz and Sylvanite had big grins on their faces as if they knew they'd be in a group together. Lapis had been around the two long enough to know Topaz had a tendency to make Sylvanite scream with laughter during class. Often getting him in trouble. Sourcream, Jenny, and Buck had the same grins and looked excited. 

After going over the rules of the project, the usual, no sexual content, nothing illegal, blah blah blah. Sardonyx grabbed a comically large list and began reading.

"Alright, your groups will consist of Topaz, Emerald, and Sylvanite" Topaz and Sylvanite shared a high five and both shined a grin at Emerald.

"Sourcream, Jenny, Buck you three." The few gave a shout of joy and Sardonyx cleared her throat. Signaling for them to quiet down. The trio were all smiles. Sardoynx went down the list rather quickly.

"Hmm, let's see here....Lapis, Onion and Pearl" the selected few turned to look at each other before turning to the theater teacher.

"You can't be serious Sardonyx!" Shouted Pearl from the back. Onion was ever quiet and Lapis was cursing her luck.

"Now, Miss Quartz, that's not good sportsmanship is it? You never complain about your partner when it comes to the fence team!" Pearl let out a scowl 

"That's because she isn't apart of the team!" Lapis knew exactly who the 'she' was and sank in her seat. Not that she wanted to work with Pearl, but at least she could've toned the 'I don't want you here' vibe right?

After the whole argument with the group settled down. They were all given cameras and set to work. Lapis walked up to her new group and bit her lip. Onion stared at her and Pearl refused to look at her. The blue haired teen wasn't sure of which was worse. Although, before long, Jenny walked over and told the group that they could have a ride. Lapis was going to turn down the offer but Pearl shrugged before saying they'll go. 

The ride wasn't horrible. But extremely quiet. Sourcream's talk about a party he was having this weekend was the only thing piercing the silence. 

Buck and Onion had the cameras out and filming by the time they had gotten out to stop at The Big Donut. Lapis wasn't a huge fan of any sweet really. But she enjoyed eating their glazed doughnuts. 

Onion and Sourcream had ordered the same, custard filled long johns, Pearl ordered Tea and Jenny ate Lion Lickers. Which Lapis never understood, they don't even look like lions. Lapis had tried them once. She wonders how anyone even likes them. 

After they all ate, they hung around the beach. Much to Lapis' excitement. By the time they had arrived she was beaming. Even though none of them had bathing suits on. Everyone but Pearl and Onion had gotten in the water. The pixie cut teen sat on the dock with her toes in the water, her jacket removed in case anyone splashed. Onion was with the cameras making sure they were running. 

Lapis wasn't sure what exactly possessed her. But something must have, because before she could stop herself: she was sneaking behind Pearl, putting a finger to her lips, telling the few in the water to keep quiet, with a huge grin on her face. 

"Enjoy the water Pearl!" Upon impact the water rose to splash Lapis, who was laughing obnoxiously. Pearl swam to the surface, and gave Lapis a glare before grinning, grabbing onto Lapis' tank top and pulling her into the water with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the group and their clothes had somewhat dried off. They all started dropping people off. Onion and Sourcream first, Lapis had voted on taking the camera. And filmed the rest of the way. Buck was then dropped off but invited the trio in to properly dry off, saying he had piles of old clothes they could borrow while their clothes get washed and dried

After getting dressed Jenny had prompted on making something to eat. And found her way to the kitchen. Leaving Pearl and Lapis alone. Buck already gone to take a shower

"Today was fun."Pearl's voice broke the awkward silence that fell upon the two. Lapis turned her head to the other and smiled 

"Yeah, same" Pearl looked down and her face held a conflicting look. "You're forgiven by the way" The alabaster skinned teen whispered so quietly, that Lapis could've missed it if she weren't listening so intently. Rolling Her eyes. Lapis tugged at the oversized shirt. 

"I think it's you who should be be apologizing. Just a few hours ago, you looked like you wanted to murder me." Pearl started to stutter. And her facial expressions is not similar to what a very organized person was put into a messy house. 

"I! Well how else was I supposed to react! Random person I've never seen before watching me smoke a cigarette?! Not to add hidden behind rocks, trying to stay invisible. Of course I'm going to react like that. And besides this morning was only meant to scare you!" 

Lapis rolled her eyes. She was tired and wished Jenny would hurry up with the food. Lapis took the camera out and fiddled with it. A boring pass time activity yes, but still one no matter.

Before long the door open up. But not to reveal Buck, or Jenny. But a middle aged man walking through the door. His dark brown hair balding. A gray suit hung loosely on his frame. With pointed business shoes to finish off the outfit.  
               
The moment he looked at Pearl he started to visibly get nervous. Blushing and sweating. Lapis felt a tug at her lower stomach. Instincts telling her to get out. To take Pearl and just leave. But then she remembered her clothes. Pearl on the other side, didn't seem to care for the looks the older man had been giving her. The man walked in and sat, uncomfortably close to Pearl. Lapis couldn't help the surge of jealousy and became fed with the man's ogling. She stood when she heard a loud buzz. Obviously the dryer. She smiled sinisterly and grabbed Pearl's hand. 

"I'm sorry Mister! But me and my girlfriend must be leaving now!" She snatched the camera and walked away from the room. 

Lapis made her way, to the room where Buck had shown them where the washer and dryer had been. Grabbing each other's clothes and ignoring Pearl's questions. The two had walked out. Also ignoring Jenny's calls.

After walking for a bit. The two had found a gas station and walked into the restroom. Properly changing. Pearl in her pale yellow shirt with a bright star in the middle and her trench. Lapis in her long sleeved pale blue shirt and darker blue skirt. 

"So, hey. That was pretty fun" Pearl addressed Lapis gently. Lapis nodded and wiped her forehead. Being covered with sweat. Pearl, seemed to notice and stood, withdrawing two ten dollar bills. 

"Hey, where'd you ge-" Pearl clamped a hand over Lapis' mouth and pointed at a man, who had his money sticking out of his back pocket. Pearl smiled at her when Lapis gave her a stink eye. Before Lapis could stop her. Pearl walked up to the counter and ordered two small cups of ice cream. After paying with the stolen money. The two walked outside and sat on the steps. 

After finishing her's, Lapis whipped out the camera and started recording again. Holding the camera away from her and Pearl. Who was still eating. Lapis stuck out her tongue and Pearl stuck the spoon in her mouth before returning to eating. Lapis tried not to giggle while zooming in on Pearl while she ate. Lapis turned the camera fully on Pearl. And laughed while she watched Pearl eat. Before long the pale teen caught on and started ranting for Lapis to turn the camera off.

"Lapis! What is wrong with you! Turn it off! I'm eating you don't just do that!" Lapis struggled to keep upright with laughter as she continued to flim Pearl. But jumped up before running away. Seeing Pearl throw her ice cream in a nearby trash bin and started to chase after her. Yelling her name. 

Lapis ran to the beach. And collapsed in the sand. Tired and out ran. Pearl began to walk and met her a few seconds later. She sat next to Lapis and began to watch the waves hit the sand. She drew her knees up and hugged them. Lapis stared at Pearl. Waiting for her to do something. Lapis turned the camera off and watched the sun start setting. 

Before long Pearl stood, and offered Lapis her hand, who took it, and was pulled up. Lapis dusted herself off, as Pearl did the same. 

"So uh. I guess it's about time we go home eh? I'll see you around Lazuli" The alabaster teen waved to Lapis. Before walking off. Leaving Lapis to walk on the other side of the beach. Lapis waved back before walking towards her own house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am complete trash I know. Don't blame me ;-;


	4. Sorry buds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't think this out very well

Ok, well, as I have been trying to move this story forward. I just don't have any real plot to follow through with it. So, I have actually thought of a plot for another story. And this story will be redone. It will stay on Ao3. Until I've made the first chapter of the rewrite though. Again I'm sorry, I just can't think of any way to keep it as it is. And follow through with my set plot.


End file.
